Rachel Elizabeth Dare
by royalrandoms4969
Summary: The story of Rachel Elizabeth Dare so far.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Hi. My name is Rachel, this is the story of my almost never boring, almost always alarming life.

It started(surprise) when I was a baby,(toddler, whichever) its strange that I can remember it at all, but I

had a run-in with a kidnapper. Who picked me to kidnap. My parents screamed for help and sent

security guards after him, but they couldn't beat him. Someone started chasing the kidnapper, and

eventually caught up. He was holding something that looked like bronze. It was a war hammer. He

yelled "Cyclops!" and charged. Then I saw its face. My kidnapper did in fact, only have one eye. The

cyclops met his foe, but I couldn't tell who was who. After the guy with the hammer looked pretty

much done, things slowed down. I could tell where the bad guy was, so I walked as quietly as I could

behind him. He did not notice. I decided to distract him, so I bit him. "huh?" he turned around and saw

me. Then he made a growl noise and it took me a minute to realize that he was laughing. He stopped

abruptly, then crumbled to dust. The guy who had charged him stood triumphantly over the dust. I

fainted. I woke up the next day and figured that it had been a dream, because I have the weirdest

Dreams _ever_. My parents let me think that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later something similar happened, but it had seven heads. It also spit acid and nearly

stepped on me. I was visiting the mall, it was Saturday, so it was allowed. Then a seven-headed

monster came in. I told my parents quickly, hoping that we could evacuate. No such luck. My parents

didn't believe me. They said I was making things up. Ugh! Why do they always have to be so difficult?

So I tried to tell the security guard, he told me to show him. I did. He was no more help than my

parent's. Typical. I tried to get everybody out myself. Same response. "Can I at least go?" I asked my

parents."fine, lets go." I at least got my parents out, of course, as soon as it blew acid at some poor

Teenager with a bronze mace, they came back to get me. Unfortunately it was in between them and me.

Then it turned toward me.(just so you know I am four years old at this point in the story, so no courage

or intelligence is required.) "AAHHHH! ITS GONNA EAT ME! AAAAHHHH!"

I climbed up a balcony support pillar, still screaming. Then I saw a girl spraying some fluid all over

the monster. Then whoever it was lit a match. The monster screeched in fear and started to back away.

It was too late. She threw the match at the monster and unsheathed a sword, then she started to cut off

its heads. The monster was definitely on fire now, so I climbed higher on the pillar.(once again, no

intelligence is required in a four year old.) I eventually found out that higher means hotter, and climbed

down. Unfortunately it was basically right below me, and it almost stepped on me. It was a few feet

from my face. I almost screamed, but remembered that screaming attracts attention. (I do learn,) I ran.

As fast as I could. After what seemed like forever I found a fire exit, and I left. I found my family's '

limo outside, and I climbed in. the driver said something into his earpiece and my parents came

running. Then, of course, I was grounded for not telling them that I was in danger in the first place.

Ugh. My parents never understand ANYTHING I say, its like I'm talking in a different language

sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3, the end, for now

Another few years later I started to study Greek mythology, and found out that the monster was called a

hydra. A lot of other things were explained also. For instance, the doughnut shop. I was six years old

and we (my driver and I) passed a doughnut shop, I asked to stop and grab a few doughnuts. My driver

agreed. We headed inside, but the place freaked me out. There were cyclops and stymphalian birds,

scythian dracaena and drakons. And creatures that I had not and still have not read about and do not

care to describe to you beyond saying that they were UGLY. I told the driver that we needed to get out,

but he just asked why. Once again, ugh. He went up to the counter to buy some doughnuts, and a

cyclops from the corner grabbed a fork and a knife and started toward us. Of course I had to scream that very familiar exclamation. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!ITS GONNA EAT ME!AAHH!" at least I Got us out of there in time. I also got grounded for a week. For the last time, Ugh. When I was twelve I had sort of started to get used to all the crazy weirdness. By fourteen I was sure I had it down. That did not stop me from freaking out when the living skeletons came. OK to be clear, I chatter when I'm nervous, and at that point I was. So what I did to Percy was not what I usually do, I mean, how many times do people randomly try to kill other people? And Percy gotta-go gave me a fake name! I only found him when he ended up in the same school as me, and then he avoided me! GRRR!**(I said that I would stop saying ugh, so grr is its substitute.**)well, when I finally got him to notice me, we were attacked by vampires! and saved by his _girlfriend! _As I got older I decided that I liked him, then my life changed completely after the battle of the titans. I became the oracle of Delphi. Now my job is balancing being a (almost) normal human being, and prophesying the future, oh, and no boys allowed ever. At least not in my case. I have not screamed AAAAAHHHHH! ITS GONNA EAT ME! A single time since the doughnut shop. Although I thought about it when I saw Reyna's dogs, Argum and Arguntinum.

And hopefully I'll live happily ever after, The End.

**Please excuse any spelling errors **


End file.
